Ruz Zamerik
Ruz Zamerik is an Archeopolan from the planet Aktor, and the last of his kind alive. He is also the engineering head of Aktor Manufacturing, a prominent starship production company. Biography Early Life Ruz was born on the planet Aktor, one of the core worlds of the Archeopolan Union of Planetary Systems in the year 267 SD. As a child, he was fascinated with the culture of other worlds more than that of his own civilization, and as a result, was considered an outcast by the society, and was unable to attend the Archeopolan schools, resulting in him being detached from the history of his people. As Aktor was immensely populated by the K'toran, a race of beings that inhabited Aktor before the Archeopolans colonized, Ruz found a "place" with them, eventually becoming part of Aktor Trade Corporation at a very young age. 407 SD During a routine trade route exploration near the Arcelus system, Ruz's ship encountered a nebula never before seen, which was giving off strange pulsations of energy, making it difficult to scan. Believing it to be a hindrance to future trade routes, Ruz volunteered to take equipment closer to the nebula so as to not endanger the ship's crew. While near the nebula, he was caught in a blast which completely enveloped him and the equipment, knocking him out in the process. The crew quickly brought him back and took him to the medical bay for examination, only to find that he was perfectly fine. When Ruz regained consciousness, they went over the data recorded and discovered a new type of energy, later named "EverLast Energy", which had given him an accelerated healing process and slowed down the degradation of cells in the body, giving him a sense of immortality. After realizing this, they hurried to take more samples, only to find that the nebula had disappeared, leaving no traces behind. 410 SD In 410 SD, Ruz transferred from Aktor Trade Corporation to one of its affiliate groups, Aktor Manufacturing. 423 SD Ruz was not affected by the plague that wiped out his entire civilization, which was partially due to the EverLast Energy. c.1014 SD Ruz makes contact with a Human, Mark Anderson who appears on Galpalghus Personality and Traits Ruz is a self-proclaimed master of trade and ingenuity, having created several starship weapons as well as various medicines to treat previously fatal and incurable diseases. Abilities and Skills Abilities *'Limb Extension' - As an Archeopolan, his limbs can extend at will, up to triple their original length. *'Enhanced Intellect' - As with all Archeopolans, he has a higher level of intellect than most others in the galaxy, and is a genius even by Archeopolan standards. *'Immortality' - Due to the effects of the EverLast Nebula, Ruz has a greatly accelerated healing ability and had his aging process halted entirely. Due to this, he was unaffected by the plague that wiped out the Archeopolans. Although his life is "Everlasting", the amount and intensity of pain he feels is substaintially higher than before. *'Temporal Manipulation' - Ruz has the ability to rewind time by a few moments, although this greatly exhausts him. Skills *